The Story
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: A 10 song collection of drabbles that depict the lives of the 3 main characters told from different perspectives and bearing a wide verity of outcomes and events.


**Summary: A 10 song collection of drabbles that depict the lives of the 3 main characters told from different perspectives and bearing a wide verity of outcomes and events. **

_Okay, I just felt like writing another one of these. I didn't get tagged or anything, I just sort of felt like it...so there! :) None of these are connected, and they don't have a specific couple. Also, the ones about Miley and Lilly...they weren't meant to be Miley/Lilly, but if you really like that couple and want to look at it that way, then have at it. You take it whatever way you want to. I wrote it from more the perspective of friendship, but hey, whatever floats your boat. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, nor do I own any of the songs used. Just the writing. _

_..........................................................._

The Story

**1. The Story: Brandi Carlile **

"You know Jake..." Miley stated, playing with her husband's fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder early in the morning. He pulled her closer to him, kissed her forehead, and looked down upon her.

"What?"

"There's a lot of things about me that no one but you knows. I really have been through a lot, but none of my friends or fans know that. They just see the smile upon my mouth and think I'm blessed without having to go through anything, but that's not true." she told him, kissing his fingertips, "But you. You know it all. I guess that my stories wouldn't even matter without you to tell them to."

Jake smiled and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it lightly.

"It's because I was made for you, and you were made for me." he whispered, and kissed her once again.

**2. Breathe (2am): Anna Nalick **

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and I was sitting at my window seat, trying to figure out what was going on inside my head. The distinct sound of my phone ringing pulled my out of my reverie, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lilly?" Miley's voice inquired from the other end, filled with tears and a pain I couldn't comprehend.

"Miley, what's wrong."

"Lilly, I messed up. I don't...I don't love him." she sobbed, and I was there 10 minutes later, letting her cry on my shoulder her latest mistake. She said that winter just wasn't her season.

A week later, Miley stepped into an abortion clinic with me next to her to keep her standing upright. Many sets of accusing eyes stared on, and I glared back at them. They were such hypocrites. Each and every one of them was here for the exact same reason that she was. They had absolutely no room to criticize.

However, when she was supposed to get the procedure done, Miley wouldn't go in. She said she couldn't do it.

"I messed up so bad. I should have take the opportunity to undo what I did, rewind in a sense."

"No one can find the rewind button, babe."

"The what am I supposed to do now, Lils? What should I do?" she cried, tears staining her cheeks.

"Just breathe, Miles. We'll get through it together, I promise."

**3. Where I Stood: Missy Higgins**

_Jake-_

_Listen, I'm not really sure if I like what I've begun, but something told me to run and honey, you know me. It's all or none. There was that sliver of doubt in my head, little voices whispering that maybe this isn't all I thought it was, that I should go, and we should end. I can't lie, Jake. I found myself listening. _

_I used to think that love was black and white, you know, that it was wrong or it was right. But you're not going to leave without a fight...and I think that I am just as torn inside. _

_Because in the end, I don't know who I am without you or if I could ever stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should. Whoever you find now is going to love you much more than I ever could._

_Just remember that I will walk all the way to where you are if ever you should need me. You mean more to me than anyone I've ever loved at all. But Jake, you taught me how to trust myself, so this is just what I have to do. _

_Please accept that this is my decision. Whoever stands where I stood...she'll love you more than I could, I promise._

_With all my love,_

_Miley_

**4. Seasons Change: Susie Suh**

Lilly stood in the parking lot of a shopping mall, dressed in her work uniform. She took a deep breath, wondering when her season changed. She bit her lip and pushed her blond hair out of her face as the wind rustled it once again. She remembered when she fell in love with Oliver, and how she never saw when he stopped loving her.

The girl headed into the large building, trying her best to remember what it was like when she was young, but finding no luck. She knew within herself that she had to make a big decision that day, and she hoped that she could choose a better tomorrow rather than a better yesterday.

Hours later, she sat on the rooftop during her break, feeling the cooling air rush upon her cheeks. As the days ticked by and the seasons changed, she realized that her heart, little by little, was growing that much warmer as she put all the little pieces back together.

**5. Unsaid: The Fray**

"Goodbye, I guess." Miley mumbled, wiping a tear from her eye, wishing that she wasn't saying goodbye to the only friendship she'd ever truly treasured.

"Bye."

Lilly turned her back and began walking away before stopping. "Wait." she called, turning back around to the confused girl she'd left.

"Miley, not that you're the one, not to say I'm right, and not to say today, but we're leaving too many things unsaid. We're simply trying our best to get through each day, and I can't pretend that everything has been said."

The brunette looked back at her.

"What we have right now, it's hard as hell, and a hundred thousand words couldn't explain what happened."

"Then lets go back to your car, and we'll talk it out, but I can't let our friendship crumble without actually talking about it first because I can't try and sing myself to sleep anymore. I can't do it anymore, Miles."

"Okay." And Miley grabbed her best friend's hand and walked her to her car where they would talk it out, and finally make things right.

**6. Sadie Hawkins Dance: Relient K**

Oliver Oken made his way through the hallways of Seaview High School with a smile on his face. As he walked past the girls' bathroom, he couldn't help but overhear chat of who they were taking to the upcoming Sadie Hawkins Dance. His ears were burning to gather more information, but he kept on walking with his smile.

The Sadie Hawkins Dance was always a surprise at his school, and he hoped that this year would be the same. He slipped into his next class where he gave a speech he was completely unprepared for, but he told a joke, got the whole class laughing, and ending up bowing to a great applause. He always could count on his smooth language to get him through the day.

Later on that day, Oliver was scanning the cafeteria for a good spot to eat, and found one right next to the cheerleaders, he slid in for a seat just as the football jocks got there.

"Hey Oken! Do you got a sudden urge for a beating?" he snapped in his intimidating tone. Oliver looked up at him.

"Now that is one thing I will not be needing." and he took off down the next hall running. Just as he rounded a corner, he got stopped by a girl so stunning calling his name. Lilly stood there in all her glorious beauty and smiled at him.

"Hey, Oken. You're pretty smooth, and good with talking."

"Thanks."

"Wanna go with me to the Sadie Hawkins?" she asked with a smile on her face. Oliver beamed.

"Of course."

"Good. Pick me up at 8?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Alright. Bye Oken." she said with a laugh before walking away.

Oliver waltzed away, beaming with the prospect of the Sadie Hawkins Dance, in his khaki pants.

What could be better?

**7. I'd Lie: Taylor Swift**

At that exact moment, Miley didn't think that passenger's seat had ever looked that good to her. As Jake told her about his night, she counted the colors in his eyes, amazed at the fact that there was more than one.

"I swear, I'm never going to fall in love." he said, running his fingers through his mop of blond hair. Miley laughed, only because she hoped with all her heart that he was wrong.

"I'm sure you will one day. Monica just wasn't the one for you." she said.

"Yeah, I guess so." he mumbled. "I just wish I could find someone that really knows me."

He looked absentmindedly around the car, innocently overlooking the truth, that a girl that really knew him was sitting right beside him. She knew that his favorite color was green, that he loved to argue and was born on June 17, 1991. She knew that his younger sister was beautiful and that his gorgeous eyes were a trait he got from his father. She knew that he saw everything in black and white, that he never let anyone see him cry just like she never let anyone see her wishing he was hers.

"Well, I've kept you out here for way longer than I should have. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh it's fine. I'm always here when you need it."

"I know. Thank you so much for that."

"It's no problem. Bye, Jake." She told him, because she knew that if she stayed any longer, she might tell him that every breath she took was for him.

"Bye, Miles." he said with a smile. Miley stepped out of the car and waved as she watched him go. She heaved a great sigh before heading back into her house.

Miley knew things about Jake Ryan that no one else knew. She knew that he played guitar, but he would never tell anyone. He could tell that Monica had been hiding something from him, making her sure that he could see through anything...but her heart.

The brunette headed to bed with her head full of him, knowing that the first thought in her mind the next morning would be how beautiful he is. She would put on her make-up and pray for a miracle.

Because while anyone could ask her a question about him, and she could answer it, if they asked her if she loved him...she knew that she'd lie.

**8. Gravity: Sara Bareilles**

"I'm glad we could work things out, Lils." Miley said, beaming. Lilly smiled back.

"Yeah, me too."

"Bye!"

"Bye, Miles."

Lilly left Miley's house after giving her a hug goodbye and got into her car. She drove home with her mind full of thoughts.

Something always brought her back to Miley. No matter how many times Miley hurt her, no matter how many times she made her feel like she didn't matter, Lilly would always fall right back into her gravity.

She knew that Miley needed her for her fragility, even though Lilly always that she was strong. She sighed a deep sigh, trying to catch her breath. She hated falling into the old routine, hated forgiving her all over again. She knew that she should let her go, that things weren't working out. But she just couldn't let her best friend go, even if she was constantly keeping her down.

Something always just brought Lilly Truscott back to Miley Stewart, and she could never get away from that.

**9. Burnin' Up: The Jonas Brothers**

Jake walked into the party that was already in full swing. Immediately, through the entire crowd, he caught sight of a one Miley Stewart, and he couldn't help but have to catch his breath. She stood there all by herself in black Stiletto heels and a form-fitting red, sleeveless dress. He made his way over to her, cursing himself for falling so fast.

"Jake. Funny seeing you here." she greeted him once he reached her, a smirk on her face. She knew very well that he couldn't help himself, but he knew that she felt the exact same way.

"I guess I just can't help myself." he grinned. She laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. Jake stepped closer to her, and pushed his sleeves up on his black shirt. Miley's smirk returned.

"Getting a little hot, Jake?" she asked innocently. Jake brought his lips close to her ear, feeling her tense up.

"What can I say? I'm burning up for you, baby." he whispered huskily into her ear before kissing her lips swiftly, simply because he couldn't stop himself any longer.

**10. Wonderwall: Oasis**

"Word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out." I commented as I walked into Miley's dressing room. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, well they might just be right. I don't know what happened, Jake. One minute I'm living the life, and the next I feel like it's not enough."

I sighed, feeling in my heart all the things I wanted to say to her, but didn't know how.

"You'll figure out what you have to do, Miles. You always do."

"But what if I don't this time? There's a first time for everything, Jake."

"Well, not for this."

"You know, Jake, I don't think that anyone has as much faith in me as you do." she told him, slight confusion hanging in her voice.

"I think it's because that no one feels the way I do about you now. You've hurt a lot of people, Miley."

"Yeah, I know."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to desert you." I promised. She smiled.

"Maybe you'll be the one to save me." Miley said, getting up from her chair and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I think that _you're_ going to be the one to save _me_." I mumbled into her hair. I knew that the road wouldn't be easy, that it would wind around and around, that the lights lit to guide us would really blind us, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, we'd be able to save each other.


End file.
